Jak Vr Ratchet
by The Naughty Ottsel
Summary: The Hurricane, thousands dead, cities destroyed, Children who have lost hope...P.S. I have finally gotten a new AlienWare computer, and will resume writing this story sometime in the next week or so.
1. Default Chapter

Jak Vr. Ratchet pt. I

Disclaimer- I do not own either Naughty Dog, nor Insomniac games.

Author's Note- Ok peoples, I would like to put some things in the clear...

1: I am not part of this stupid vengance, or something against Zelphie, nor have I really ever had one.

2: Don't leave bad reviews on my stories, cause you think that I have a thing against Zelphie, or Yaoi, cause a rare few, like Sabulana's are actually pretty good.

And 3: Nobody reviewed the teaser for this story, cause it sucked...

So i'm going to give a REAL chapter to start it off...HERE WE GO!

Chapter 01: The Mission

**11:21 P.M., Private Area,Naughty Ottsel**

It had been a rough day, and Jak Was really tired. He brushed his teeth, and took some pain relievers before heading over to a short staircase and made his way down, into the hallway below. There where 7 doors. 3 on left, 3 on right, and a Bathroom in the end. Jak walked up to a steel door that displayed a cruedly spray painted picture that said:

Oarnge Lightning's Lair, and showed Daxter flipping Torn off. Jak Sighed and Walked through the door, but before he went in, Sig walked by, and said goodnight to Jak before heading to his room. Jak walked in and(Boring...) Threw his armor into a corner, before jumping on his hard bed and passed out. (GOD, it's about freakin' time!)

**10:13 A.M., Naughty Ottsel Mission Room**

Everybody Sat at a round table in silence. Torn started to explain what ther next mission was.

TORN'S TALKING

''Ok, Starting tommorow, I will have Jak, Sig, Jinx, and Me make a Delivery To the Selona Galexy.''

''We are going to send a large pack of needed supplies, such as food and Ammunition.''

''We will also be joined by some elite Freedom League Soldiers, and two Medics.''

''How are we going to get to another galexy you ask? Well Keira is going to unveil her new 'Super Zoomer' tonight.''

''The mission will last exactly 2 weeks, before we plant a bomb on a Foreign KG Planet, before making our escape back to Haven.''

The other's just stared, as Torn had Answered all of Their Questions.

''Ok Everyone, The Unveiling's at seven-o-clock sharp!'' Stated Keira before Cramming the rest of a snack cake into her mouth.

So, NOW what do you think? Make The story live, or die? ( I take my reviews seriously!)

So plz Tel me what you think, PLEASE!

The Naughty Ottsel


	2. CHP II: The Unveiling

Jak Vr. Ratchet pt. I

DISCLAIMER- I do not own Jak or Ratchet.

AUTHOR'S NOTE: HoLy CrAp!

If you are a fan of either Ratchet and Clank, or Jak and Daxter, I have SUPER BIG NEWS!

2 New games are supposed to hit this fall, and they are...1: JAK X: Combat Racing, and

2: RATCHET: DEADLOCKED!

Anyways, If you have any info on the two, PLZ Email me at and, Thank You Jazz Tiger And Nirvana Renagade Seiga! On With The Story!

CHAPTER 02: The Unveiling, and Strange Thoughts

**6:35 P.M. Naughty Ottsel Mission Room**

Throughout the entire day, everybody in all of Haven spoke in hushed voices, and were a little anxious.

For that night, the saving of another galexy was to begin. But lets Fast Forward to Just before the ceremony...

The sun was just setting, and Jak was hyped for the upcoming event. Daxter was just being his normal, foolish self, while Torn was actually HAPPY for once.

They wasted more then half of the time getting ready, and the other 45 talking about the mission

KEIRA'S POV

6: 52 P.M. Keira's Home

Keira was tinkering with a little toy doll for over an hour, and had gotten nowhere. She couldn't even keep focused for 10 seconds, you probably couldn't either, if you had those crazy thoughts going through your mind too.

The entire thought just gave her a headache, and then sick to her stomach. She kept feeling certain urges, and feelings towards a certain blonde haired wonder. Oh yeah, and it's not Jak...

Keira had never even thought of being attracted to the same sex as her, or even being attracted to the opposite sex. You know, with all of the work, and inventing she is paid to do. She couldn't exactly put her mind on it, but she had a thought that maybe her urges to love her was normal, since a lot of people are drawn to their same side of gender, or even both...

''Holy crap, It's already 7:03!'' And with those panicing words, she grabbed some blueprints, and threw her backpack on her shoulders, and jumped on her zoomer and flew off.

The NO was completly overflowing with people. They just waited nervously, hoping that Keira would show up.

In a small moment's wait, Keira barged through the door, throwing sorry apolagies at almost everybody in the room until she reached the front of the room. She walked up to a large sand colored tarp, and said: ''Ok peoples, I present to you, The Super-Zoome-'' She stopped in the middle of her tracks.

The others just stared in awe at the sight.

Well, my first Cliffhanger, sorry if it sucks... Anyways, if you want any info on the two games, just email me at keep all of you updated on the wherabouts of the two, I love to keep my people informed!

PLZ REVIEW!

The Naughty Ottsel


	3. The Horrer

Jak Vr. Ratchet

DISCLAIMER- I still do not own either Jak or Ratchet.

AUTHER'S NOTE-

OMG! I am so sorry for not updating for so long! It's just that I have been neck-deep in tests, and having to study for my Music Final Exam...Why bother, I know i'm going to fail!

Anyway, I promise that this chapter is the turning point in the story! This is why it is rated M, the first 2 chappies were boring because they were introducing you to the actual story, SO THIS IS THE ACTUAL M-RATED, BLOODY STORY OF JAK VR. RATCHET! LETS GET THE BLOOD FLYING!

CHAPTER 03: The Horrer

**Mission Room, Naughty Ottsel, 6:15 P.M.**

''Ok peoples, I present to you, The Super Zoome-'' She stopped in the middle of her tracks.

The Others Just stared in awe at the sight, For before them, was a sick and twisted vision.

(Don't Read Any Further If You Have A Weak Stomach!)

In the front of the mission room layed 3 completly mutilated bodies.

The dead bodies of 2 freedom league soldiers, and 3/4 of Jinx's.

One of the soldiers head was ripped off of their shoulders, the other had a huge hole in their stomach, and had their bloody insides spilling out like a waterfall. And Jinx, He was the worst. Half of his face was torn off, his left leg gone, same for his right arm. His Torso Was ripped up; And what was left of all of them, was drenched in blood.

Keira fell to her knees and began weeping. The others all started to cry too. Jak was about to start crying, but moments before he did, he saw something suspicious. Grasped tightly in Jinx's left hand, was a bloody Holo-Disc.

Torn, having no emotions, pryed the disc out of the blood covered hand, and closley examined it. It was a plain silver CD, and said in big letters written in blood, KG.

Jak glanced at Torn, who had a small frown ripped across his face.

2 Hours Later...

Torn, Jak, Sig, Tess, Ashelin, and Keira sat in a booth in the bar room.

''Well, the S-Z is ruined...'' Sadly stated Keira.

''No worries, I'll have J&D Gather some new parts.'' Said Torn in his normal, gruff voice.

Meanwhile...

Jak and Dax sat on a rooftop in the Haven Slums. The moon lingered high above them, making the scene even more dramatic. Jak gripped the small disc in his gloved hand, wanting to expose it's wherabouts. Daxter looked angrily at the disc, mumbling curse words under his breath. (Mother fucking piece of shit, Fucking bullshit,God damn it!)

''Tomarrow, we find out whats in this CD...'' Mumbled Jak.

Well, I was rushed in this one, only had 15 min. to write...(wrote in laptop in 6th Period...)

If I get 3 more reviews, the next chapter's gonna kick some ass!

Also, email me if you have any questions about Ratchet: Deadlocked, or Jak X. I'll be more then happy to give some info!

The Naughty Ottsel


	4. Uprising Of The KG

Jak vr. Ratchet pt. 01'

DISCLAIMER- Well, does it look like I own em'?

AUTHER'S NOTE- Hey everybody! Well, this chapter of the ''Jak vr. Ratchet'', story is sort of like a prequel to an upcoming J&D story. I havn't checked my reviews in a while, but i'm still going to continue the story...

And, Next chapter will be the start of the whole ''Jak VR. Ratchet'' thing. Let's GOOO!

CHAPTER 4: The Uprising Of The KG

**Naughty Ottsel, Mission Room, 10:12 A.M.**

Torn, Tess, Sig, Keira, and Ashelin all sat quietly in the cold interior of the mission room. The round table that they sat at was made of rusty metal, and the walls seemed no different. A smooth wind blew around in the dark room, giving it a dramatic feel.

Torn started a conversation about the disc. A couple minutes later, the rusted steel door of the room slid open, followed by a tired Jak, with a snoring Daxter curled up on his head.

''Kay' Jak, any time your ready'' whispered Torn.

''I've been waiting...'' Slowly said Jak.

Torn picked up the blooody disc laying on the table, and perfectly threw it across the room, going straight into a slot next to a huge TV screen on the east wall.

For about 10 seconds, the TV just made crackling noises. But soon enough, the disc started to play on the TV.

THE DISC:

The screen shows the haunting face of Cyber-Eroll.

CE: Hello my doomed friends!

CE: It seems that you have found my little gift, I hope you liked the package! (The Dead Bodies)

CE: Since you all are wondering, how am I still alive...(Shows Him Start Walking Right)

CE: I guess that I will tell you, since you are all doomed anyway!

CE: Okay, when you fired the Peace Maker at my Control-Pod, I was horribly injured, laying somwhere in the wasteland. I layed there for about three days, when all of a sudden, your little friend Jinx came along.

He picked me up, and carried me into his Desert Zoomer, and drove me into the helpless city of Spargus. He brought me to his home, and basicly took care of me. We would act like normal friends, and everything was all good.

Until, that is, 2 Freedom League soldiers came into his house, and tried to arrest me. I knew it all along. He had told the FL once I was on my feet again, because the Freedom League won't arrest injured people. He had taken care of me, just so he could have arrested me, I TRUSTED HIM, AND HE BETRAYED ME! (He Was Now Yelling)

(Insane Voice)

So when they all turned to talk, I RIPPED THEM TO SHREDS WITH MY STEEL CLAWS! Then I teleported them to a random location in Haven City. So thats how I survived!

CE: And after all of that, I realized that it's time for me to erect my place in time! I have ordered large sets of KG-Death Bots to every major sector in this Tri-Universal Link! (Three Galexies Close To Eachother)

CE: And In no time longer then 2 weeks, I will have completed the task that Baron Praxis wasted his entire life doing!

Farewell, And I wish you luck, Your going to need it...

Crackling Noises

END OF DISC.

''My God, Their going to conquer the universe!'' Said Torn Firmly.

''OH! I just got a reading from the Selona Galexy, The KG have already started!'' Shouted Keira while looking at her laptop.

''...Looks like are little trip to Selona is going to be a little more then a little supply run...Okay, Keira, I need you to have the Super-Zoomer able to fly by tommorow.'' Stated an angry Torn.

''What! The S-Z's in ruins, how am I supposed to fix it in one ni-'' She Was Cut off by Torn.

''Just get as many repairs, and up-grades you can...were going to need em' more then ever...'' Said Torn in a slightly sad voice.

HoLy BeJeSuS! I wrote all this during my 6th Period Math Class...What? Mr. Kessler is so freaking boring!

Anyways, If you crave any kind of info on the 2 new games, email me, and remember to review, It keeps the stories alive and kickin'! Have a good one!

The Naughty Ottsel


	5. The First Wave

**Jak Vs. Ratchet pt. 5**

**DISCLAIMER-** I still do not own Jak r Ratchet...cries

**Auther's Note-** Finally, mid-Summer is my writing prime! And the stories gonna change a little bit, also...

1. The whole 'Jak' feeling is gonna dissapear.

2. Ratchet is gonna start off the 2nd part of the story. -

**Chapter 05: The Solona Galexy**

**8:24 P.M. Kyzil plateau**

The hot winds of Veldin slowly swooshed through it's golden plains...

Veldin's 2 moons, Kronos and and spyr slowly rised through the foggy sunrise, creating a bright glow that touched the ends of the desert planet.

''Wow, look at that Clank...'' Slowly whispered a tired Ratchet.

''It is very beautiful, isn't it?'' stated Clank in his usual monotone voice.

''Well, I better get to bed, it's getting kinda late...'' Said Ratchet.

Ratchet walked down his his hallway, and stepped into his room.

He opened his door, and fell atop his Bed.

**PART II**

**11:24 P.M. Kyzil Plateau**

A large dropship armed with rocket launchers and plasma turrets ripped through the shadowed horizon.

the ship hovered above a metal catwalk that lingered above a lake. The back of the ship slowly opened, and a platoon of iron-clad soldiers hopped out of the large ship, 2 of them stayed in the ship, and drove it to another point on the planet to let out more soldiers.

A slightly bigger soldier, with blue armor, commanded the 6 other soldiers in red armor. They all marched all they way to the tall cliffs that lined Kyzil Plateau. They walked up to the edge of the tallest cliff, and stared down at Ratchet and Clank's house.

The leader of the platoon lifted his hand to his mouth, and activated his communicater.

''Boss, theres some minor reinforcement in the plateau, were gonna take 'em out.''

''Ok men, lets go kick some ass.''

All of the men cocked their battle rifles and machine guns, and all at once, jumped down the cliff, firing like crazy at RaC's house.

Haven City

**6:00 PM, TNO mission room**

Keira looked a little worried as she glanced over at her laptop.

''Torn, i've just recieved intelligence that the KG have taken over several parts of planets in the Selona Galexy.''

''Lets go.'' Stated a pissed Torn.


End file.
